


More Royal than the Prince himself?

by Tunturikettu



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adorable Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Birthday, Canon Era, Confused Merlin, Drunk Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Friendship/Love, Jealous Arthur, M/M, Merlin in disguise, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, kind Arthur Pendragon, ladies notice Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunturikettu/pseuds/Tunturikettu
Summary: You naturally want to invite your friends when it’s your birthday celebration, but it isn’t so simple if you happen to be the Crown Prince of Camelot and your best friend happens to be your manservant.King Uther is not too happy when Arthur announces he wants to invite Merlin, but the Prince can be stubborn when he has decided something. Arthur and Merlin learn some new things about each other.





	More Royal than the Prince himself?

**Author's Note:**

> Canon-Compliant except:  
> -Merlin has avoided seeming so idiotic in his master’s eyes which has lead Arthur appreciating him more openly and admitting being friends with him earlier  
> -Morgana isn't evil  
> -no Arthur/Gwen 
> 
> This is my first Merlin fic, actually my first fan fic ever, so any feedback is highly appreciated!!

“You know, Merlin, I have my birthday celebration next month”, Arthur said conversationally after the breakfast while Merlin was sweeping the floor.  
”And I’ve decided to invite you. As a guest.”  
“What?” Merlin said unbelievingly stepping closer.  
“Yes, as a guest. You wouldn’t have to serve, you could for once enjoy it properly. Would you like that? “  
“Ummm…. yes. But …why?” Merlin felt a bit uncertain. Was this for real?  
“Because you are my friend. And you deserve something like that. As a thanks for…you know, being loyal and stuff….” Arthur’s tone was light like he was just talking about the weather.  
Merlin just stared wide-eyed, so Arthur continued.  
“And besides, just for once I’d like to invite people I really want and not just ones my father says I should.”  
Merlin gave him a small smile.” I’d love to come. But your father would never approve, so it’s just better that I..”  
“If you want to come, then it’s settled. I’ll speak to my father.”  
“But I don’t want you to argue with him over a petty thing like that…”  
“I have made up my mind. It’s time for him to realize that he can’t decide everything!” Arthur said stubbornly, and Merlin left the subject. He didn’t want to ruin Arthur’s good mood that had lasted phenomenally long.

                                                            ~~~~

* * *

 

“What? No. That’s out of the question”, King Uther said a week later after hearing his son’s announcement. He stared at his son solemnly and Arthur stared back frowning. “Where did you even get an idea like that?” Uther continued. “Of course, it was that idiot who suggested this utter nonsense!”  
“No, it was my idea and it’s my feast. If I can’t invite the people I choose, then I’ll cancel it”, Arthur said firmly  
“Oh, Arthur, don’t be so difficult! Some of the nobles from other kindoms have already been invited, it cannot be cancelled!” Uther exclaimed starting to get angry.  
“It’s your choice. Either I invite who I want, or I call it off”, Arthur said calmly. He wasn’t going to lose his temper over this. He knew he had the advantage that his father wouldn’t be able to force him attending the party if he didn’t want to.  
“But that’s just ridiculous! You really want your servant sitting among the noblemen?! What would the Royals of the other kindoms think if we would have a servant sitting in the table? It would make Camelot seem weak! We would lose our good reputation! “  
Arthur just stared at the table trying not to respond to his father’s raised voice. The King huffed and after a moment continued with a calmer tone.  
“Why is this so important to you? I know Merlin has been valuable to you, but he is just your servant. Servants are supposed to serve us, it’s how it’s always been. It’s one of the principles Camelot was built on. You can’t just suddenly declare that your servant equals nobles.”  
“I’m not declaring anything. I just want to invite a friend to my birthday feast.”  
“He is not your friend; a mere servant can be no friend to a Prince.”  
“He is, like it or not. And I’m not giving in. Merlin either comes or there’s no feast.”  
Uther looked suddenly tired. “I don’t have energy for this anymore. So be it. You do as you wish.”  
“Thank you, Father.”  
“But you have to make sure he blends in and doesn’t raise any attention! Promise me you’ll make him wear something suitable instead of those rags.”  
“Of course.”  
“And the visitors must not know that he is your servant! You have to make sure that they hear nothing about it!”  
“I’ll ask the knights and others not to mention it to the visiting nobles. And if anyone asks who he is, he shall be introduced just as my friend.”  
Uther made a disgusted face to that but understood that it was a better option than revealing the truth. “Hmm, fine. But you’d better make it clear to him, that he has to remember his place in the future and not start imagining that he’s sowehow special. “  
“Absolutely”, Arthur said nodding dutifully and tried to hide his smile.

 

* * *

 

“Ah, Merlin!” Arthur said brightly when Merlin brought his breakfast the next morning. Arthur was already dressed and behind his desk. “It’s settled. You’re invited to my birthday feast!” he announced and handed Merlin a formal invitation letter with golden lettering. Merlin took it and stared at it his mouth open. “But what about your father?”  
“He’s fine with it.”  
“Really?”  
“Well, he wasn’t pleased but agreed when I threatened him a bit”, Arthur said cheerfully.  
That didn’t ease Merlin’s concerns. “Threatened? How?”  
“I said I’d cancel the whole thing if he didn’t allow you to come.”  
Merlin was speechless. It both bothered and intrigued him that Arthur would go to such lengths for him.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t think it’s wise, Merlin. You should refuse”, Gaius said sternly after Merlin had told him about the invitation.  
“I tried, Gaius, but he was insistent. He is sick of his father making decisions for him!”  
“Well, that’s the matter they have to sort themselves. I don’t want you to get caught in the middle of their argument.”  
“I don’t like it either. But I cannot refuse Arthur’s invitation. I know he would be offended!”  
Gaius just grunted giving him a disapproved look and continued mixing incredients to some potion.  
Merlin sighted and went to his room. Partly he agreed with Gaius but this time he wouldn’t do what he advised. Arthur had lately been surprisingly kind towards him and he hated the thought of ruining it. He was sad to see Arthur in bad terms with his father, but he would rather see them argue than damage the friendship he now had with the Prince.

 

* * *

 

Arthur later explained Merlin that in the feast he would have to blend in and keep his position as a servant concealed. Merlin agreed but it didn’t prepare him to what Arthur was planning him to wear.  
“You can’t be serious!”  
“I am! My father said that I have to look that you are properly dressed.”  
“I doubt he meant this!!” Merlin exclaimed.  
Arthur was holding a dark blue velvet leather-lined jacket with sparkling buttons, a fine brown tunic, black trousers and a decorated belt.  
“I can’t wear your clothes, Arthur, it’s not proper…”  
“Oh nonsense, these are old and shabby. Try them on.”  
Reluctantly Merlin changed into them and to his surprise they fit quite well. Actually, it wasn’t a wonder, because the clothes were from the time when Arthur had been a lanky teenager. Well, not as lanky as Merlin, but a great deal more than nowadays.

Merlin walked to the mirror and stared at himself.  
“I look like you!” he finally said in awe when Arthur followed and stood next to him.  
“Good, you mean?” Arthur grinned smugly and walked around Merlin inspecting. He tried to straighten some of the wrinkles of the jacket and picked some dust particles from Merlin’s shoulders. Then he stepped few meters away and tilted his head. Merlin started fidgeting uncomfortably under his stare.  
“Mm...you look pretty royal, I have to admit. You’ll blend in perfectly!” Arthur finally said. “Do you like it?”  
“Uh, yes…but the King will be furious if he sees me in your clothes! He’ll kill me!”  
“Over my dead body. You stop worrying about my father, I’ll deal with him.”  
“But I don’t want you to anger him even more…”  
“Oh, just shut up, Merlin! You’ll wear these, is that understood? If my father has a problem with it, I’ll see that he comes to me.”  
“Yes, Arthur”, Merlin sighed resignedly.

 

* * *

 

The preparations for the feast were on their way and Arthur had told Merlin not to help with them. Instead Merlin paced nervously around the castle. He had a feeling that the feast would be a disaster. Arthur had reassured him that Uther would be forced to behave calmly no matter what, because he would do anything to keep appearences in front of the foreign nobles. Merlin believed that, but he was worried that he would himself do something that would draw everyone’s attention.

However, Merlin had prepared well for the feast. He had warned Gwen and other servants that he’d be one of the guests at the feast and not to tell about his station if someone asked. Arthur had done the same with Morgana, the knights and other people who were sure to spot him. The reactions towards the whole thing had varied, but no one had had the courage to oppose it openly. Merlin had also gone through the guest list and planned who he should avoid. He just hoped that his outfit would distract people so much that he wouldn’t be reckognized as Arthur’s servant. Fortunately, most nobles didn’t pay any attention to servants, so he assumed that it wouldn’t happen. He had even revised the etiquette even though he was already thoroughly familiar with it.

Then it was time to dress up. Arthur had told Merlin that he could prepare himself for the feast, so Merlin could concentrate on his own preparations. Merlin had hid Arthur’s old clothes in his cupboard and now slowly put them on. When he was ready and looked once again himself in the mirror he felt determined. It was as if some of Arthur’s self-confidence had been transferred to him through his old clothes. Merlin had on purpose tried to make the outfit more modest. He hadn’t polished the buttons and had left the trousers slightly dusty. Nonetheless, he looked stunning. After one quick look in the mirror he pulled on a robe to cover the clothes and headed towards the Great Hall. Gaius would come later if he had time.

Usually Merlin arrived with Arthur later, but now he was supposed to go earlier like other guests. He peeked into the Great Hall. It was already buzzling with people. Suddenly the whole thing seemed ridiculous. What was the point of him going there and pretending to be someone he was not? Only the thought of how disappointed Arthur would be if he didn’t show up stopped him from turning away from the door. Merlin swallowed and forced himself to take the robe off. Then he slipped in.  
No one seemed to notice him, which was a huge relief. He observed the other guests quietly for a while until he was startled by the horn which informed that Arthur, Morgana and the King were arriving. Guests gathered around the tables and Merlin was able to find himself a remote spot which had a good view to the front. Then the doors were opened, and the Royals stepped in. Merlin’s heart raced when they walked to their table and Arthur started his short welcoming speech. Arthur looked wonderful in his velvet jacket which was very similar to Merlin’s except it was red. His eyes wandered in the audience while he spoke and soon found Merlin. They smiled briefly to each other, but it was still enough for Morgana to spot him too. She looked surprised but astonished by Merlin’s clothes and grinned at him. Merlin smiled shyly back. Fortunately, Uther didn’t notice him.

After the speech it was time to sit down and there was a lot of eating, drinking and talking. Merlin felt extremely wierd when servants served him, and he was just supposed to sit there and eat. After a while, however, he was able to relax and started to enjoy the food and talked a bit to the people next to him. They were older noble women who were eager to talk about themselves, so it was quite enough for them to hear that Merlin was friend of the Prince. The wine was excellent too, but Merlin tried to remember Arthur’s warning not to drink too much. The last thing he wanted was to draw attention by doing something stupid because of too much wine.

People started to leave their seats and gather around the hall into smaller groups. Merlin was too stuffed to leave so he just sitted back and enjoyed the freedom of not having to do anything.  
“Hello, may I sit here for a while?” a female voice suddenly asked.  
Merlin turned his head to see a pretty young woman with blond hair and a luxurious gown. “Oh, sure!”  
“I don’t think we have met. I am Lady Cecily of Gotharak, niece of King Olaf,” she said sweetly.  
“Nice to meet you, I’m Merlin, friend of Prince Arthur.”  
“A friend?” Lady Cecily asked looking a bit confused. She obviously wanted to know about his backround.  
“I work for the Court Physician of Camelot, my lady”, Merlin said and bowed his head slightly.  
He had decided to stay as close as the truth as possible if someone asked even though it didn’t suit with the fine cloths he had got from Arthur. He thought that it wouldn’t harm anyone if a few people learned that the Prince was friends with the physician’s apprentice.  
“Oh, interesting”, Lady Cecily said warmly. They talked about the food and then to Merlin’s delight the Lady asked how the Prince was doing.  
“He’s been quite busy lately with his responsibilities and the usual training. The poor harvest lead to some restlessness in the outer villages, so it has taken some time to sort things out there. It didn’t help that some of his best knights were down with fever just when they were needed the most. Luckily the situation has now calmed, and Arth...the Prince has managed to stay throughout on a good mood.”  
Lady Cecily looked impressed and Merlin realized that just “He is fine” would have been a sufficient answer. Somehow, he just got carried away, because Arthur was one of the subjects he knew best.  
“You seem to know him really well!” Lady Cecily said and leaned a bit closer.  
“Ummm, yeah, we see each other from time to time”, Merlin said starting to feel uneasy. Fortunately, she didn’t ask further questions and they talked a while about the situation in King Olaf’s kindom before she left.  
Merlin was relieved and didn’t notice that Lady Cecily went to gossip with a bunch of other young ladies, no doubt telling them about meeting “the close friend of the Prince”.

The dessert was brought to the buffet tables and Merlin went to the queue. There two noble ladies, Lady Sybil and Lady Rohesia, introduced themselves to him and they changed a few words. Merlin was a bit abashed, because he wasn’t used to such attention, especially when he realized that the ladies were flirting quite openly with him. When he got himself a piece of apple pie he fled and went to stand near the back of the hall. The older of the women, Lady Rohesia, didn’t give up so easily, but followed.  
“I hope you don’t mind me accompanying you.”  
“No, not at all”, Merlin was able to mumble with his mouth full.  
“I hear there will be music and dancing later. What do you think, would you consider asking me to dance?” she then asked and put her hand to Merlin’s shoulder.  
Merlin tensed and tried to come up with a proper answer. “Umm, I apologise but I’m not really a dancer”, he said smiling apologetically.  
“You must know the The Dunstan Carol, it’s so easy, everyone knows it.”  
“Umm, yes, I know that one....”  
To Merlin’s relief their conversation was disturbed when an older woman, maybe Lady Rohesia’s mother, came to fetch her saying that there was someone she should absolutely meet.  
  


Arthur had every now and then glanced to Merlin’s direction looking how he was doing. He had planned to go and see him as soon as there would be a good moment, but just when he had decided that he had had enough of nobles giving him compliments and asking nosy questions, he saw that Merlin was speaking with Lady Cecily. Surprisingly, just a moment later he was accompanied by two other ladies. Observing a while longer Arthur even noticed that wherever Merlin walked, many women turned to stare at him. It was odd. As a servant no one looked at Merlin twice, but now it was a completely different story. Actually, it wasn’t a wonder. Merlin had always been pleasant to look at and now in fine clothes he looked strikingly elegant. Some women undoubtedly saw him as a good catch because, thanks to Arthur’s clothes, they thought he was a royal of some kind or at least very wealthy. Suddenly Arthur regretted that he had clothed Merlin like that. He wondered what Merlin told the women when they asked him questions and if that would diminish his appeal in their eyes. Hopefully it would, because Arthur really didn’t like this turn of events.

He was woken from his absent watching when Morgana came to stand next him.  
“Merlin seems to be popular”, she said when she noticed where Arthur was looking.  
“Yeah”, Arthur said as neutrally as he could. “Though he doesn’t seem to be enjoying it too much!” he added cheerfully when he saw Merlin leave the two ladies abruptly.  
“Hah, that’s true. But he does look georgeous! I still can’t believe that you lent him your clothes!” Morgana said smirking a bit.  
“My OLD clothes.”  
“Whatever. I know you have a soft spot for Merlin. Him being here like this just proves that. “  
Arthur didn’t answer because he suddenly saw Uther dangerously close to Merlin. Luckily someone spoke to the King and he changed his direction towards the speaker.  
“So Uther hasn’t yet seen what Merlin is wearing?” Morgana asked when she saw Arthur get tense.  
“No. And I rather he didn’t.”  
  


Merlin had tasted the delicious apple-raisin pudding and was sipping wine when Arthur finally came to him.  
“So, how is it going? “  
“The food and wine have been absolutely wonderful. And that I can just sit down whenever I like. But otherwise it’s been a bit weird.”  
“You mean the ladies?”  
“Yeah, they really think that I’m someone important”, Merlin said sounding embarrassed.  
“Well, you are. Someone who keeps me in my right mind”, Arthur said quietly looking Merlin in the eye.  
Merlin grinned and then sighed. “I just hope that Lady Rohesia won’t remember me when the dancing starts. She asked me to ask her dance, but I think I got off the hook.”  
“Be careful, she’s known to be a terrible flirt if she has too many drinks.”  
“Oh, great “, Merlin said grimly. They spoke a while longer and then parted.

Merlin grabbed another piece of the apple pie and then went to say hi to Sir Leon and few other knights who were joking and laughing on the other side of the hall. On the way he noticed some women watching him quite intensely, but the worst thing was that Uther was close by too and suddenly turned and looked straight to him. The King looked at his clothes tight-lipped full of restrained anger, but then turned his back and continued like nothing had happened. Merlin saw also Lady Rohesia, but fortunately she was busy drinking wine and speaking to young Lord Gilbert.

“Wow, look at you!” Leon exclaimed when Merlin approached. “I didn’t even reckognize you from afar.” “You look more royal than the Prince himself!” Sir Walter sniggered quietly. Merlin just smiled shyly. Some of the older knights were secretly appalled that Arthur had invited his servant to the feast, but Arthur’s most trusted knights like Leon, Walter and Nicholas just though it was funny. Merlin spent time with the knights until the orchestra started playing. Many women moved furtively closer to them, obviously hoping that they would be asked to dance. Many knights fulfilled their wishes and Merlin found himself alone. Lady Cecily and some other women that were still waiting for a partner stared at him expectingly, but he was pretending not to notice. Suddenly Gaius appeared next to him. “What’s this? Why are you in those clothes?” he asked sternly in a low voice. Merlin moved towards a quieter place and gestured Gaius to follow.  
“These are Arthur’s old clothes. He was determinate that I wear them”, he said after halting near the window.  
“You two seem to break every rule that there is! The King won’t stand this, that’s for sure”, Gaius said gloomily.  
“He can’t start a scene here. He’ll spare it for later.”  
“I can’t understand what the Prince is thinking? It’s as if he is looking for trouble! And you’re not stopping him either but do whatever he asks!”  
“That’s not true. I tried to talk sense into him, but after that, what could I do? I couldn’t turn his offer down!”  
Gaius raised his eyebrow questioningly.  
“And besides, Arthur can nowadays handle his father better.”  
Gaius wasn’t convinced but left to get something to eat.

Merlin sighed and went to watch the dancers. He saw Arthur dancing with a red-haired woman who stumbled frequently to her skirt. As clumsy as I would be, Merlin thought and was glad that he could just watch. Arthur was chivalrous as always, but Merlin could see that he couldn’t wait the dance to be over.  
Suddenly someone touched Merlin’s arm startling him. It was Lady Rohesia.  
“The Dunstan Carol is next. You could now ask me”, she said smiling.  
“Right…yes…well…”, Merlin stammered. There really was no way out of this without being impolite.  
”May I have the next dance, my lady?” he said.  
“You most certainly will! And please, call me Rohesia.”  
Merlin saw Morgana watch them from the opposite side of the hall. She smiled symphatetically to him, but he was too nervous to answer. On the dance floor everyone would see him and even though the Dunstan Carol was easy, he wasn’t sure that he could manage it gracefully.  
Merlin had no idea how Lady Rohesia had figured out that the next dance would be the Dunstan Carol, but so it was. He led her to the dance floor. The dance consisted of a simple chain dance and parts that were danced with a partner. Rohesia clinged to Merlin more than he would’ve wished, but otherwise it went fine. The awkwardness started after the dance.

“That was splendid, Merlin! You were too modest when you said you couldn’t dance, you took my breath away!” Lady Rohesia exclaimed and still held his hand tightly.  
“Don’t know about that”, Merlin mumbled and tried to free his hand discreetly. He really had had enough of Rohesia, why couldn’t she let him go?  
“Oh, you’re cute when you are so shy!” Rohesia giggled grabbing his hand with both hands and pressing herself to his side making Merlin uncomfortable. Fortunately, Morgana had noticed that Merlin was in trouble and came to rescue.  
“Oh, dear Rohesia, you danced wonderfully. And you too, Merlin.”  
“Thank you Lady Morgana, that’s kind...”, Rohesia started but Morgana cut her off.  
“I’m sorry, can I borrow Merlin for a while, there’s something I have to ask him”, she said and didn’t wait for an answer but led Merlin away.  
“Thanks”, Merlin said when they were in the other end of the hall. “She was umm... hard to get rid of.”  
“Yes, it looked like that. You’ve really charmed her. And many others too”, Morgana said and winked.  
Then she went her way because she had left her dance partner waiting.

This night feels like an eternity, Merlin thought and decided to go and continue eating. After a few dances some of the guests started to be a little drunk and many people left including the King, Gaius and surprisingly Morgana. The knights started playing some game and Merlin went to search for Arthur, who he hadn’t seen for a while. Just when he had spotted the Prince’s golden hair and red jacket, someone pulled him to the side.  
“Finally I found you!” Rohesia called out wobbling a bit “Has anyone told you how... how impossibly handsome you are?” she slurred and leaned on Merlin pressing a kiss on the back of his hand.  
“Umm..”, was all that Merlin managed to say and tried to back off.  
“Maybe we could go somewhere, you know, just the two of us?” she smiled suggestively and grasped both Merlin’s arms.  
“No, I better go”, Merlin said firmly but Rohesia stepped even closer and tried to cup his cheek. Merlin dodged and pulled himself free. “Oh, please, come on! You are so adorable!” she pleaded and tried to approach Merlin yet again. Merlin was all sweaty trying to think of a way out without raising too much attention when he suddenly heard a familiar voice next to him. “What’s going on?”  
It was Arthur, who scowled at Rohesia.  
“Oh nothing, Your Highness, absolutely nothing!” Rohesia called out and curtsied clumsily. Then to Merlin’s relief, she turned and left.  
“Wow, that looked like she wanted to eat you alive!” Arthur stated turning to look Merlin.  
“Yeah”, Merlin said sounding still a bit shocked. “Thanks for coming to rescue. She was like a leech!” He was happy to see Arthur but at the same time a bit embarrassed that he hadn’t managed to stop Rohesia’s passes but had needed outside help yet again.  
“No problem. You wanna come and play cards with me and Leon?” Arthur asked. Merlin noticed that he wasn’t sober either.  
“No, I think I’ll go now. I’m already tired and I’m sure she’s still lurking me somewhere.”  
“You can stay by me, I’m not letting her come near you”, Arthur said reassuringly and surprisingly without mock. Good grief, that sounds like I’m some damsel in distress, Merlin thought but nodded anyway and followed Arthur to the table where a small group of knights played cards. On the other side of the hall people were singing and laughing. Merlin sitted next to Arthur and watched as he played cards and sipped wine. He noticed that many young ladies eyed them quite openly, but none had the courage to approach.

After a few rounds the game was forgotten, and Merlin noticed that the hall had emptied quite a lot and there were just some knights and a bunch of others left. He thought it was high time that he and Arthur left, because Arthur was so drunk that he might say or do something stupid. Merlin was surprised that Arthur had drank himself to that state, but then he realized that usually during feasts it was him who took care that Arthur didn’t drink too much.  
“Arthur let’s go, it’s late”, he suggested quietly touching his arm.  
“Yes sire! Whatever you say!” Arthur exclaimed loudly and sniggered.  
A few people turned to look at them, but some were too drunk to notice.  
Merlin raised sternly his eyebrow to Arthur. “All right, no need to look at me like that, you dollophead...let’s go then”, Arthur mumbled and stood up gracelessly. Merlin grabbed his arm when he wobbled. When Arthur was steady he suddenly reached his hand to smooth the fabric of Merlin’s velvet jacket. “You know what, Merlin? Your clothes are fantastic! Absolutely fantastic!” he said and laughed. Don’t you dare tell everyone that these are your clothes, Merlin thought.  
“Time to go!” he said and tugged Arthur’s arm. He wouldn’t have Arthur embarrassing them both.  
“Good night everyone, this honorable... Lord says it’s time for the Prince to leave!” Arhur declared and everyone turned to look at them. The knights laughed, but others, who didn’t know who Merlin was, looked confused. Who was this sophisticated young man who could order the Prince of Camelot around? Arthur didn’t care about the curious glances but leaned on Merlin when they turned and headed towards the door.

Merlin was relieved when they got out of the hall. They really didn’t need any more attention.  
“Did you have fun, Merlin? I saw you dancing, I didn’t know you could dance. You always surprise me, how’s that possible?” Arthur chattered while they walked towards his chambers. He had his arm around Merlin’s lean shoulders and was leaning on him heavily.  
“Arthur, concentrate on walking! God, you’re heavy”, Merlin grumbled.  
Finally, they came to Arthur’s chambers. Merlin lit some candles and helped Arthur change while he continued his blabber.  
“Hey, you shouldn’t help me, no work for you tonight!” Arthur suddenly said stepping further and started undressing clumsily. “I don’t mind”, Merlin said handing Arthur his night shirt.  
“I could help you if you want”, Arthur offered when he was ready.  
“No, absolutely not!” Merlin said hurriedly and backed off a little. “Umm...I mean, I’ll change when I get back to Gaius’ chambers.” The thought of drunken Arthur helping him change was highly embarrassing, though at the same time oddly exciting. Arthur sat on his bed and tilted his head watching Merlin, who was blushing.  
“You know, I quite like you in those clothes, Merlin”, he said smiling warmly.  
Merlin swallowed and got the feeling that the wisest thing would be to leave. “Oh?”  
“Yeah. You look like a prince. Really quite dashing. I’m not surprised that the ladies were all over you. I’m sure I’d be!” Arthur said grinning and looked Merlin from head to toe. Merlin felt suddenly hot and his heart started racing. He had absolutely no clue how to respond. Arthur, no doubt, would regret saying that the next day if he would remember it.

Arthur got up and started pacing a little. “If I could, I’d make you a lord or something, so you could always walk around looking like that. Hell, when I’m king, I’ll do that! You’ll be a Lord, Merlin! Then no one can order you around anymore!!” Arthur declared keenly. Merlin stared at him wide eyed. He was glad that he had got Arthur away from the feast before this unexpected burst.  
“Except me of course,” Arthur added sniggering and stepped closer.  
“Right. I think you’d now better go to sleep, Arthur”, Merlin said kindly but slightly cautiously.  
“Would you like that, Merlin? To be a Lord?” Arthur came even closer and put his arm around Merlin’s shoulder.  
“I’m happy to be your servant, you know that.”  
Arthur smiled widely and suddenly pulled Merlin to a hug. “Glad you think that. Though you’re more of a friend to me. Best friend really”, he mumbled and his hot breath tickled Merlin’s ear. Merlin was too overwhelmed to answer. Arthur never hugged him and certainly never whispered sweet things to his ear. This was something completely new. He tried to remind himself that the only reason Arthur was behaving like this was that he was drunk.  
“Still, you’ll get promoted one day, I’ll see to that”, Arthur said after taking a step back.  
“Heh, let’s see what you think tomorrow”, Merlin laughed.  
Arthur laughed too and reached to ruffle his friend’s hair.  
“I’ll put it on a paper”, he then smirked. “Right now!”  
Merlin was still a bit dizzy from Arthur’s unseen affectionate behavior, so he was slow to react. Arthur had already gone looking for a piece of paper, when Merlin opened his mouth.  
“What? No, that’s ridiculous. Go to sleep, you must be tired!”  
“No I’m not, I could stay awake the whole night! I have to do this before I forget what to write”, Arthur explained and started writing something on the pergament.

Goodness, how much he has energy, Merlin thought and went to sit on Arthur’s bed, because he was suddenly too tired to stand a minute longer. Soon his eyelids felt heavier and he decided to rest them just one moment. That moment became a time-consuming one, because he fell into a sleepy haze, which lead to lying down and falling asleep.

Arthur concentrated on his work even though he started feeling exhausted too. With his last bits of energy, he signed the paper, put it to a safe place and scrambled towards the bed. Is that really Merlin in my bed in his boots or am I seeing things, he wondered hazily but crawled next to the figure anyways and fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Merlin woke when the sun shone straight to his eyes. He batted his eyelids drowsily, but it was too bright, so he closed his eyes again. There’s still probably some time to sleep before Gaius comes to wake me, he thought. He had almost fallen asleep again, when something poked him on his side. He moved his hand to feel what it was and flinched when he realized it was someone’s leg. Instantly he was wide awake and turned as quickly as he could to his side to see what was going on. There, right next to him, lying on his side was Arthur who seemed to be waking as well. Merlin had disturbed him enough by fondling his knee and making sudden movements.

Suddenly everything from the previous night came back to Merlin but still he had no clue how he had ended up sleeping in Arthur’s bed the whole night. He was still gaping at Arthur when Arthur’s eyes opened, and it was his turn to notice what was odd about this situation.  
“Merlin! What on earth are you doing here?” he asked unbelievingly when he had taken in that it was his own, familiar bed but his manservant was lying there staring at him and looking extremely baffled.  
“I don’t know, I must’ve fallen asleep when I sat here last night”, Merlin said and sat up.”I even have my boots still on!” he continued bewildered.  
“And all the clothes I gave you”, Arthur pointed out eyeing Merlin’s wrinkled jacket. Merlin glanced at his clothes and got out of the bed. He stretched his arms and turned then to look at Arthur.  
“But why didn’t you wake me up? I mean, you just came to sleep... without waking me”, Merlin continued still confused. “It was not my intention to sleep here.”  
“Well, it wasn’t too awful, was it? Ummm, I was too tired, and drunk I guess, to care, so I just crashed next to you.”  
“Yeah, you certainly were drunk, I almost had to drag you from the feast. Do you remember everything what happened?”  
“I’m not sure. Tell me.”  
“Later. I’ll now go and change and then bring you breakfast”, Merlin said and left.

Merlin got to Gaius’ chambers without bumping into anyone which was fortunate because he was a sight with his wrinkled fine clothes, tussled hair and red cheeks. Gaius was eating breakfast.” Thank goodness, Merlin. I was worried when I didn’t find you in your room”, Gaius said and came to look at him closer.  
“Sorry, I fell asleep and didn’t wake till morning.”  
“You’re still in the same clothes. Where did you sleep?”  
“Umm...in Arthur’s room. He was pretty drunk, and I went to help him but then I got tired.”  
“Oh. That was kind of the Prince to let you sleep there”, Gaius said raising his eye brow slightly.  
“Yeah.” Merlin was glad that Gaius didn’t ask any details. If he had, he would’ve lied because there was no way he would admit that he had slept the whole night in the same bed with Arthur. If anyone heard about that, they would be in serious trouble, even thought it had been completely innocent.

In the kitchen Merlin noticed that the other servants looked at him meaningfully. There was obviously some gossip going around. He didn’t have time to think about that and just hurried back to Arthur’s chambers with a full tray. Arthur was surprisingly feeling fine despite all the drinking the previous night, so he ate with a good appetite. When he noticed how hungrily Merlin looked at the food, he shared his meal with him.  
“So you must remember playing cards with the knights. But do you remember leaving the feast?” Merlin asked.  
“Yeah, sort of. Didn’t I say something about you before going? Was it something stupid?”  
“Not stupid, not at all, you just called me an Honorable Lord. And before that you praised quite enthusiastically my clothes”, Merlin teased with a small smile.  
“Oh, yes I remember”, Arthur said and looked a bit embarrassed. “But technically they are my clothes”, he added smirking arrogantly.  
“No one knew that!” Merlin smirked back. “But if you remember that, you’ll remember what happened when we arrived here?”  
“I think I do. You are not trying to make me repeat everything I said, are you?”  
“No. I just think it’s funny how different you were compared to normal”, Merlin said amused and Arthur grimaced.  
“You didn’t even want to go to bed, cause you wanted to write down a promise that you’ll promote me some day or something like that”, Merlin giggled. It was funny when you thought about it afterwards. “Where is that paper by the way?”  
“Somewhere. Let’s not go into it now.”  
“Promise me not to throw it away when you find it!”  
“I won’t.”  
They went on discussing the earlier parts of the feast.  
“But apart from that did you enjoy the feast?” Arthur asked after Merlin had told him about Lady Rohesia’s multiple attempts to woo him.  
“Yeah. It was fun to get to eat as much as you liked, and I met some interesting people. Though I wouldn’t do it again, it was a bit stressful. And the look on you father’s face when he saw me was quite daunting.”  
“Oh, so he did see you then. I hoped that he would have missed you.”  
“I’m sorry. I tried to avoid him, but he was suddenly just there in front of me”, Merlin said apologetically.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll deal with him. I made you wear those clothes, so I’ll meet the consequences.”  
Then they agreed that Merlin shouldn’t follow Arthur around like he normally did because some of the guests were still staying in the castle.

 

* * *

 

After practice with his knights and bidding farewell to the guests Arthur went to dine with his father. Uther praised the fiest which got Arthur almost convinced that he didn’t even remember seeing Merlin there. Just when he was ready to leave, Uther however raised the subject. He was angy, of course, that his son had made his servant wear royal clothes to the fiest, but he did have sense not to go completely nuts about it, when Arthur explained that Merlin’s outfit had been the main reason for the fact that none of the guests had suspected him of being lower-ranked. None of the gossip concerning Merlin had found its way to the King’s ears, so he didn’t have any evidence that Merlin had attracted too much attention or caused trouble.

 

* * *

  
 

In the evening Arthur showed the paper to Merlin. It was written with an awful handwriting and had some errors, but was nonetheless readable:

_I, Prince of Camelot promise that when I am King I will promote my mansrvant Merlin because he has been loyal friend to me, well sometimes he a idiot but most of the time he manages to be useful. I willgive him a title of some kind and something nice like new clothes and finer horse._   
_In Camelot during m 24th birthday feast._   
_Arthur Pendragon_

Merlin read the note twice and smiled widely.  
“Wow, this is wonderful! Is it legitimate?”  
“Of course not. It should be signed by two witnesses and there should be my seal. And it should be written better.”  
“Heh, I thought that much. But you did really mean this, didn’t you? Was that for real what you said last night?” Merlin asked curiously.  
“Yes, I meant everything I said. Or wrote”, Arthur said suddenly seriously looking Merlin in the eye.  
Merlin was surprised but didn’t take his eyes off the Prince’s appreciative eyes.  
“Everything you said?” he asked swallowing. He still wasn’t sure if Arthur remembered that he had said that Merlin was dashing and called him his best friend.  
“Everything”, Arthur repeated emphatically. Judging by Arthur’s shy little smile and a mild blush he did remember.

Merlin smiled back and was happy. Things looked bright for him and Arthur. He knew that this new sparkle between them would probably just stay as such – at least as long as Uther was alive– but for now it didn’t matter. Their friendship was more solid than ever, and Merlin felt confident that their bond was strong enough to bear the hardships to come – even the reveal of his secret when the time was right.


End file.
